In order to efficiently transmit and accumulate picture data (still picture data and moving picture data), compression of picture data by compression encoding technology has been performed in the related art. As such compression encoding technology, for example, methods, such as MPEG1 to 4, H.261 to H.264, and the like, have been widely used in the case of the moving picture data.